


Art for Where there ain't no rain or snow

by weaselett



Category: The Flying Doctors
Genre: Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaselett/pseuds/weaselett
Summary: Two covers and a little sketch inspired by the lovely Helsinkibaby's Smallfandom Big Bang Story.





	Art for Where there ain't no rain or snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/gifts).
  * Inspired by [where there ain’t no rain or snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263398) by [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby). 



Two covers and a little sketch to accompany Helsinkibaby's lovely story. 

[](https://imgur.com/u3AjHji)

[](https://imgur.com/tf8ajI2)

 

[](https://imgur.com/gMdn0ZH)

**Author's Note:**

> With limited images around sadly, I screen capped some videos so full credit to those videos on youtube:  
> keksle75's [Tom and Chris the whole story](https://youtu.be/uExzjBPdsiQ) and [Almost lover](https://youtu.be/cpb9O1WQ1j8)


End file.
